School Mystery
by Shana Granger
Summary: cerita serem. Hati-hati kebawa mimpi


**School Mystery**

**Author **: Anneyeong Haseo! Author Shana is back! Ada yang kangen sama author?

(readers: OGAH! NGAPAIN! *author nangis**peluk haeppa**digampar elfishy*)

**Miku** : Hai Author! btw Terima Kasih ya, ane dijadiin tokoh utama!^^

**Author** : Cheonmanneyo Miku Chan! Author mau buat cerita bertemakan horror, bosen buat cerita romantis terus.

Siap-siap hantunya datang dimimpi para readers, ha ha ha *evil laugh ala kyuppa*.btw kita mulai ceritanya!

**Miku** : Oke author yang adiknya Tiffany (**Miku**: Seumur-umur, kalo bukan karena author kampret ini, ane gak akan pernah ngakuin hal itu!)

**Author **: Mungkin hanya terdiri dari 1 chapter. Tapi banyak kok. Mianhae kalo rada gaje ._.v

**Chapter 1 : Mystery**

**(Miku POV)**

Hai! Namaku Hatsune Miku. Aku bersekolah di Voca jehaes. Sekarang aku sedang mengikuti kegiatan PERSAMI (Perkemahan Sabtu Minggu). Jadi kami menginap di sekolah. Sebenarnya banyak orang yang bilang kalo sekolah kami berhantu dan banyak penduduk sekitar yang sering melihat penampakkan setiap malam hari. Ah, lupakan aku tidak percaya hal berbau misteri seperti itu. Kembali ke cerita.

_15.00 WIB_

Kami bersiap-siap untuk menjelajah komplek sekitar sekolah. Didepan sekolah kami terdapat pohon beringin yang super lebat. Diatas pohon aku melihat ada seorang wanita berbaju putih berambut panjaaaaaannng sedang duduk disalah satu cabang pohon. Hanya aku yang melihatnya, teman-teman yang lain tidak melihatnya. "Teto, diatas pohon ada apa?" tanyaku pada Teto. "Ah, tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya imajinasimu saja" kata Teto. Imajinasi? Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada hawa dingin. Suasana hawanya pun menjadi berbeda. Aku melihat ada seorang anak kecil sedang terduduk di trotoar sambil menangis. Akupun menyapanya. "Adek, kenapa nangis?" tanyaku. Anak itu menatap ke arahku. Ia mempunyai rambut honeyblond yang berkilau dan mata azure yang sangat indah. Kulitnya putih. Ia sangat cantik. "Aku terjatuh saat sedang lari. Aku tersesat." jawab anak itu pelan. "Yasudah, kakak anterin pulang ya." kataku sambil tersenyum. Anak itu mengangguk. Ia ikut berjalan dengan rombongan kami. Teto tampak berbisik-bisik dengan Neru. Aku sedikit mendengarnya. "Neru, si Miku kenapa? Kok dia jalan bareng anak itu. Penampilannya sangat meyeramkan." bisik Teto ke Neru. "Iya yah. Apa dia gak takut?." kata Neru. Kami terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba anak itu berhenti dibawah pohon berngin. "Kak, rumahku disini. Terima kasih ya kak!" kata anak itu. Aku melihat wajah anak itu,

**DEGH**

Wajahnya yang cantik dan mata azurenya yang indah berubah seketika. Wajahnya penuh bekas luka. Matanya mengeluarkan darah. KYA! Aku terkejut dan langsung lari. Jadi itu yang sedang Teto bicarakan. Sumpah! Ane parno abis! "TETO! NERU! TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!" teriakku. "Miku! Kau tadi kenapa? Kau berjalan dengan seorang kunti." kata Teto. UAPAH? K-K-Kunti? "Hah? Dia itu anak yang tersesat." kataku. "Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan perjalanan." kata Neru. Pembina pramuka menyuruh kami kembali ke area sekolah.

_19.00 WIB_

Sekarang saatnya pesta api unggun. Kayu-kayu yang dibawa oleh murid-murid dikumpulkan dan dibuat api unggun. Malam ini terasa hangat, sangat hangat. Tetapi entah mengapa aku terus merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Aku merasakan anak tadi sedang menatapku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku minta izin kak pembina agar aku bisa kembali ke-kelas. "Kak, aku agak kurang enak badan. Aku minta izin kembali ke kelas." kataku ke pembina pramuka bernama Kaito itu. Kak pembina itu hanya diam tanpa kata. Mungkin kurang terdengar akupun berteriak. "KAKAK! AKU MINTA IZIN KE KELAS!"teriakku. Ia masih diam. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Mukanya sangat pucat. Tatapannya kosong. Mungkin ia kecapean atau

**.**

**.**

**.**

KESURUPAN

Akupun melaporkan kejadian itu ke kakak pembina yang satunya lagi, kak Ritsu Namine. "Kakak, aku agak kurang enak badan, bolehkah aku kembali ke kelas? Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya ada yang aneh dari kak Kaito." kataku. "Boleh. Ada yang aneh?dengan Kaito?Mungkin ia sakit. Yasudah, kau kembali ke kelas bersama Teto ya."kata kak Ritsu. Aku dan Teto menuju kelas. Kami menuju kamar mandi wanita untuk menggosok gigi dan B.A.K karena setelah ini kami akan tidur. Dikaca, aku melihat bayangan anak itu lagi. Aku menoleh kebelakang, Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Teto masih ditoilet. Setelah itu kamipun pergi tidur. Anak-anak yang lain pun masuk ke-kelas untuk istirahat. Meja tulis menjadi alas tidur kami. Aku sekelas dengan Teto, Neru, Kak Ritsu, Kaiko, Gumi, Lily, dan Luka. Semuanya sudah tidur. Hanya aku saja yang tidak bisa tidur. Aku terus merasakan hawa dingin yang mencekam. Tiba-tiba, terdengar ada yang mengetuk pintu. Akupun membuka pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku pun berjalan kembali ke tempat semula. Baru 3 langkah, pintu itu diketuk lagi, hasilnya nihil. Aku berjalan kembali ke tempat semula. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk lagi. Aku mulai jengkel dan kesal. "WOY! SIAPAPUN ITU JANGAN PERMAINKAN AKU! TUNJUKKAN WUJUDMU!"teriakku. Aku membuka pintu lagi, kuharap ini yang terakhir.

**DEGH**

Ada lemper putih didepan pintu (read: pocong). Mukanya penuh darah. Yang lebih menakutkan lagi, ia tidak mempunyai mata! Terdapat banyak bekas tanah di kain yang ia pakai. Entah mengapa tangan dan kakiku tak bias digerakkan. "P-P-P-P-P-POCONGGG!"teriakku. Aku langsung membanting pintu dan lari. Teriakanku itu membangunkan teman-teman sekamarku. "Miku, ada apa?" tanya Teto. 'It-It-Itu ad-ad-ada p-p-p-pocong didepan pintu" jawabku sambil terbata-bata. Kak Ritsu pun membuka pintu. "Tidak ada apa-apa" kata kak Ritsu. Mukaku pucat, sangat pucat. "Teto, berikan ia minum." kata Kaiko. Teto memberiku minuman. Kami tidur kembali. Aku tetap tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih terbayang wajah yang menyeramkan itu. AYOLAH! MIKU, TIDUR! LUPAKAN SAJA HAL TADI! Akhirnya aku pun bisa memejamkan mataku. Akupun terbangun, aku berada disuatu tempat yang kosong, hampa. Semuanya bewarna putih. "Mikuuuu...Mikuuuuu." sapa seseorang. Aku mencari arah datangnya suara. Aku menemukan ada dua anak kembar dengan rambut honeyblond dan mata azure yang sama. Mereka sangat imut. Namanya Rin dan Len Kagamine. Kami mengobrol. Menurut mereka, mereka adalah orang Belanda yang dibantai disini. Tiba-tiba, aku melihat Len berubah wujud menjadi pocong yang tadi kulihat, Rin berubah menjadi adik kecil dengan muka menyeramkan tadi. Mereka mendekatiku. "Temani kami... Temani Kami..." mereka makin mendekat ke arahku. Rin dan Len tampak ingin mengambil jantungku. "TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK!". Aku pun terbangun. Keringat dingin mengalir deras ditubuhku. Aku berharap aku masih hidup. Alhamdulillah, itu hanya mimpi. "Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Neru sambil memberiku segelas air. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya mimpi buruk, em... ralat sangat buruk" jawabku.

_03.00 WIB_

"Adik-adik! Bangun! Saatnya Jurit malam." kak Ritsu membangunkan kami semua. Jurit malam? Owh Please! Jangan hantu-hantu lagi! Aku bisa mati ketakutan kalau begini! Kami berkumpul dilapangan sekolah dan mengelilingi komplek sekitar sekolah, aku kebagian barisan paling depan. Rasanya dingin sekali. Aku merasa ada yang ganjil disekitar sini. Tiba-tiba semak-semak disekitar sekolahku seperti digerakan. Mungkin itu hanya tikus. Aku berada dibawah pohon beringin yang sangat lebat itu. Tiba-tiba...PLUK! Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh tepat didepan kakiku. Itu pasti durian tapi mana mungkin, pohon beringin berbuah durian? Ada-ada saja. Aku melihat ada seseorang yang membawa motor. "Dek, liat kepala saya nggak?" tanya orang itu. Ha? Kepala? Gak salah tuh? Kelapa kali! Aku pun melihat kearah kakiku.

**DEGH!**

Benda yang tadinya kukira durian tadi ternyata

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

KEPALA! Ekspresi wajah kepala itu sangat menyeramkan! Pucat, berdarah-darah dengan mata melotot!(author: untung aje gak ada gambarnye. Kalo ada readers pada ngacir sebelum membaca). Aku menengok ke arah bapak tadi.

**DEGH!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya badan saja tanpa kepala! Di lehernya darah berceceran. Aku pun langsung lari kocar-kacir. Sumpah, parno abis. Untungnya aku sudah sampai dihalaman sekolah, kami berkumpul disana. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa aku berada diantara 2 orang. Padahal aku duduk terpisah dari teman-temanku. "Miku, kau mau tau apa rahasia kami?". sepertinya ada yang membisikanku. "Siapa kalian? Mau apa?"teriakku kaget. Teman-temanku mungkin mengira aku sudah gila. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku kabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Hanya 2 anak kembar yang muncul dimimpiku kemarin. "Kau mau tau, siapa kami sebenarnya?" tanya mereka. "Iya" jawabku. "Kami akan menceritakan, asal-usul kami,"

_*Flashback_

**(Normal POV)**

12 Agustus 1945

Rin dan Len Kagamine, dua anak kembar berkebangsaan Belanda sedang bermain-main dibenteng pertahanan Belanda saat perang berlangsung. Tiba-tiba, benteng yang menjadi area bermain mereka meledak, semua penghuninya mati, termasuk Rin dan Len.

2 tahun kemudian

Kini, benteng itu sudah dibangun kembali menjadi sekolah bernama Voca Junior High School. Tanpa pemilik sekolah itu sadari, di area bangunan mereka terdapat hantu arwah penasaran. Setiap malam, penghuni sekolah selalu dihantui oleh hantu Rin dan Len yang terjebak dibangunan itu.

_*End Flashback_

Aku mengerti, mengapa sekolah ini dihuni makhluk halus. Misteri sudah terpecahkan. "Miku, bangun. Miku" gumam seseorang. "Eng..."gumamku pelan. "Miku! Kau ti"dak apa-apa?" kata seseorang sambil menguncangkan tubuhku yang ternyata Kak Ritsu. Perlahan aku membuka mata. "Eng... dimana aku? Apa yang telah terjadi?" tanyaku. "Miku-Chan, kau pingsan tadi. Kau pingsan selama 30 menit lamanya." kata seseorang yang ternyata Teto. "Gumi, berikan ia minum."kata kak Ritsu. Akupun meminum segelas air itu. Teman-temanku sedang mengikuti kegiatan lainnya. Aku hanya tertidur di UKS didampingi Gumi. Gumi pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Setelah kegiatan selesai, kami pulang kerumah masing-masing.

**Author : **Akhirnya, beres juga nih.

**Rin : **Author! Kenapa aku harus jadi hantu sih?

**Len : **Iya! Ane susah jalannya pake kain kafan! Kudu loncat-loncat jadinya!

**Miku : **Aku terus yang digangguin hantu! Kenapa? *gaya trollface*

**Author : **Udah jangan pada ngeluh. Mau ini? *bom, basoka, granat, tomcat, oreo jaruk (?)*

**Rin : **AMPUN AUTHOR!

**Author :** Makanya! Jangan membantah! Kemana nih si Len dan Miku? Gak nongol-nongol! *nungguin sambil makan tomcat (?)*

**Len : **Woy! Author! Bagi-bagi dong tomcatnya!

**Author : **Nih!

**Len : **Mwakwaswih awthwor! *sambil makan tomcat*

_(nb: maklum author lagi kumat nekatnya, jadi makan tomcat)_


End file.
